The Yates Family
The Yates Family is a family in The Loud House, that made their first appearance in the episode "Future Tense". About the family The Yates Family is described as being the perfect family, and they always present themselves with a wide grin. Beatrix, the oldest of the Yates children, attends a computer coding class. Bumper Jr., the second oldest of the Yates children has a whole room dedicated to all the trophies he has won. Belle, the third oldest of the Yates children, has gotten an internship at the UN, and has mastered a passage on one of musical pieces. Beau, the youngest of the Yates children, is taking a Korean-English immersion program. According to Jancey and Bumper Sr., they like to keep their kids "well-rounded", because if they're not encouraged to realize their full potential, they're failing them. The Yates parents are also shown to participate in activities that help their children, such as planting trees, watching a symphony, raising money for schools, and protecting wildlife. Family members *Jancey Yates (wife) *Bumper Yates Sr. (husband) *Beatrix Yates (oldest; older sister) *Belle Yates (2nd oldest; younger sister) *Bumper Yates Jr. (3rd oldest; older brother) *Beau Yates (youngest; younger brother) Trivia *Like the Loud, Santiago, Casagrande, and possibly Spokes families, most members of the Yates family have names that start with the same letter, with the exception of the mother/wife. In this case, it's the letter "B". **''The Dream Boat'' also shares this fact, as all the love interests on that show have names that start with "B". **This could allude to the fact that in the original pitch for the series, Lincoln was going to be a rabbit named Warren and have 25 sisters, whose names all start with "B". ***Also like the Loud, Santiago, and Casagrande families, one child (the youngest among the older half) is named after the father. In this case, Bumper Jr. *This is the second multi-racial family in the show, after The McBride Family. *All of them have sweaters tied around their shoulders. *All of them have closed eyes and widely smiled faces for most of the episode. *Most of the family members have hair that is a shade of brown, minus Jancey, who has blonde hair, and Beatrix, who has black hair. *Belle has braces, a ponytail, and socks worn high just like Luan. She also has the darkest skin tone of her entire family. *All of them wear white shirts, sans Bumper Jr, who wears a blue shirt. *Like the Loud family and Casagrande family, their eldest child is female. *So far, Jancey is the only member of the family that is not very close to them in appearance. She has blonde hair, unlike the rest of her family, and her name does not start with the letter "B". *The Yates family are mentioned in "Read Aloud", but not seen. *Bumper Sr. and Jancey's voice actors, Barry Williams and Maureen McCormick, both were starring cast members of . es:La Familia Yates id:Keluarga Yates ms:Keluarga Yates pl:Rodzina Dzianych tl:Pamilyang Yates